The Spark Of Life - Beyond logic
by Mute Sorrows
Summary: Imagine a place where races have fallen, civilizations rebuild, passion burns and doom is lurking behind the corner, A small blue planet clouded by it's past wars with it's touchable sun that human scientists have only caught glimpses of is about to witness the explosion of their neighboring young sun, The neighboring race is time travelers? Humans? Hybrids..? It's just begun.


The villages of the lone planet were busy, it was the first day of their harvest. This planet was strange, somehow staying warm even though no suns were present. The pull of the large sphere of smoke and rubble kept it warm and filled with life even though war had taken it's toll on it's old 'Sun' it wasn't like the sun that Earth orbited no, it was actually touchable and reachable... it was a strange place, logic having no place there.

It was far from any humans reach, just outside their universe as they saw it, it was name Glacia but the people that lived there on the small single planet called their universe as they knew it Ruz. it was only known to few and after years of catching glimpses of it Human scientists had actually built a questionable space craft to reach the planet, they knew of the death of the bright planet that it orbited and wondered how there could be life, this question drove them mad over the thousands of years.

The martian war as they called it raged for over a hundred years from what they could see from their telescopes and pictures, they had been driven to taking energy from the Sun that they orbited only to find that it was indeed inhabited by strange large creatures that fought back restlessly. The Ruzians were defeated only to have a new race of hybrids bring life to the small blue and violet orb that was their planet. They rose as premature beings only fit for survival and combat in till they started to grow and rebuild their walls before becoming a society of beings.

Huts, Houses, Villages... they were far behind from the Humans and still had yet to master technology beyond their animals and wooden Hybrids human like in some ways and more dragon like (As they were described once by a young girl years before) had become strong and survived quite well, hunting on horse like creatures while holding sharp spears to kill.

On the other side were the neighboring planet that roamed around another sun that was young and hot, untouchable and nearly as hot as the one humans called their own rested the Yu, Yuians were similar but more advanced and human like in their ways, they looked to be advanced humans and they were as one could guess. these humans were the result of time travel and advanced technology. The humans had made it to what they thought to be Glacia but soon found out that their coordinates were slightly off and due to the rotation of the planets and negative affect by the two suns; the two never seemed to see one another in till one day.

The two suns had taken on a magnet like effect and the result was devastating to the Yuians and Ruzians. the two suns had smashed into one another causing a huge rift and heated blast that had pushed the half burned planets away into the blackness that was space and created a beautiful pink and purple explosion that shined brightly creating in some way or another a large star system full of newborn gas giants, stars and dwarfs. They were in absolute terror and did the most heart breaking and terrible thing the two races could do, they choose the strongest warriors, smartest men and women and the children along with what was left of the women that had no children to take with them on the last remaining space craft the Yuians had to offer leaving the remaining to die on what was left of their homes. This being a last minutes decision as the Ruzians were discovered in the catastrophic event of the large blast that had knocked them back into the freezing darkest of space, the ship was large and well equip with a crew of five along with plenty of stocked supplies and room. The Luians were selfless in their ways and helped their neighboring race in their time of need no matter the situation.


End file.
